minecraftparody_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Kingdom series
The Fallen Kingdom series is 4 videos published by Captainsparklez but preformed by Tryhardninja. The four videos tell the overall story of a king and his son. Fallen Kingdom The first song in the series tells the story of a king with a beautiful kingdom. He has a queen and a child and they all live happily together. In order to protect his people the king captured mobs and locked them up in a prison. One day, Herobrine blows a hole in the prison, setting all the mobs loose. This act destroys the kingdom, leaving the queen and their son supposedly dead. The king was assumed dead but managed to survive the catastrophe. Take back the night The video starts with villagers searching the remains of the castle for survivors. The queen was dead, but her son was still alive. The villagers took him back to their village to an old wise man. The prince then helped around the village before the wise man took him on a journey, in order to teach him how to fight. A time lapse occurs and the prince is now considerable better and is sparring the wise man with his stick. However while they are sparring the prince falls into a cave where a prophecy is written on the wall talking of what has happened to the prince. Another time lapse occurs and the prince it now sparring with the wise man with iron swords instead of sticks. The prince finally beats the wise man and soon they travel back to the village. They find the village is being attacked by zombie pigman. The prince and the wise man fight off the hordes and manage to close the nether portal the the pigman came from, but in the process the wise man dies. The prince goes to the wise mans funeral and sees that he has a scroll that he picked up from one of the zombie pigman. The scroll tells of a large castle that contains herobrine. The prince then grabs his diamond sword and travels to find Herobrine. He finds him and they battle, the prince is victorious and kills herobrine. Find the pieces The video starts with the king while the monsters are attacking his kingdom. He runs into a cellar and takes an eye of ender from a end portal at the end of the cellar. The video then continues as it did in Fallen kingdom, but this time when he jumps off the ledge, we see he falls into water. We then see herobrine at the incomplete end portal, clearly angry. The prince then wakes up from his dream. The prince runs out of his home in the village and goes to a cook asking where he could find his father. The cook takes him to a librarian who shows him a map, he then shows him where his father is on that map. The prince rides on horseback to a dock where he asks for a boat. The man agrees and the prince boards the boat. We are then shown the nether and the zombie pigmans castle within it. A small pigman shows the king a chest, The general opens it and approves. The general uses a nether portal to go to a town and uses the chests contents to summons a wither. The prince sees the explosions the wither is causing and fights it. Then a giant nether portal is revealed, and a boat filled with zombie pigman comes out of it. The pigman shoot at the prince, effectively knocking him out. The prince wakes up gets back on his boat and finds the king